


Sit, Titan

by Rivkae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dog Lover Eren, Dogs, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivkae/pseuds/Rivkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes to help animals. Specifically, a stray dog that wanders the street that his house is on. The house that he shares with his boyfriend, Jean. Jean does not like to help animals, especially at 3AM when he should be sleeping and not worrying about whether or not his boyfriend was left in a ditch to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit, Titan

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy oh boy oh boy.   
> i love erejean and i love dogs, so i thought i'd throw them both together. 
> 
> [[i'm mainly using this as an excuse to improve my writing skill so any critique will be appreciated.]]

It was three in the morning. The street was empty, and the rain was pouring from the black sky, bouncing off the pavement before settling and forming puddles alongside the road. Eren jumped over the small pools, but sometimes his shoes would hit the edge, causing a splash of cold water to travel up his legs and make him shiver. It was all for a good cause, or it would be if he was doing a good job. He stopped walking for a moment and moved wet strands of hair from his forehead, pushing a hand through his dark hair and untangling it the best he could, despite the weather fighting back. He surveyed his surroundings, and glanced back at his home; he didn’t want to go too far away just in case something happened. Muttering to himself, he hugged himself and carried on down the street, making sure to check down alleyways. He began to click his tongue, his way of attracting the attention of the animal.   
A few more minutes past by before he was finally able to find the dog, and he frowned as he stared at it before approaching it and getting down on his knees. He didn’t care if the ground was soaking and he didn’t care about the possibility of ruining his jeans, he wanted to help the miserable animal before a crooked warden took it, or the cold night claimed it.   
The dog was lying under a street lamp, curled up with muck caking its matted wet fur. Despite the sadness expressed from the dog, Eren’s eyes had lit up nonetheless and he had stayed with it—or she, he had found out—stroking the fur and kissing the top of her head, ignoring the pungent smell of wet dog that invaded his senses. She whined, which wasn’t unusual—the reason he’d found out that she was sleeping rough in the first place was because she stopped Eren from getting a good night’s sleep due to the noises she made throughout the night—and Eren attempted to soothe her by brushing a hand over the top of her head. He sneakily wrapped the lead he’d been carrying around her neck before he stood, tugging on it slightly. She followed him, trailing behind him solemnly.  
  
Eren’s attempt at smuggling the dog into the house, despite being impressive, had been unsuccessful. The first few minutes had gone well; he’d managed to shut the door behind him and turn the light on, but as he moved into the living room, he realised his mistake. The mistake being that he hadn’t told Jean anything.

“What the fuck,” the tawny-haired man snapped, staring at Eren as he tried to hide the dog behind his legs, as if it wasn’t even there—which was completely useless since it was nearly fucking bigger than him. 

“Okay, before you get mad-” Eren started, holding his arms out in front of him in defence and dropping the lead to the floor. It landed with a clatter, and Eren winced, looking down and noticing the dog backing off slightly, as though she was trying to escape the noise. He knelt, stroking her back, getting mud onto his fingernails. Jean groaned before continuing the argument.

“ _Before_ I get mad? I’m already mad! You can’t just bring a stray dog into the house at,” he turned away to look at the clock and inspect the time, “half three in the fucking morning, Eren.” Eren gritted his teeth together—really, he should have expected this. Jean was constantly putting up with dumb shit that he did but this probably took the prize; not that Eren thought it was dumb, the dog needed a home and Eren remained adamant that he would be the best god damn owner this dog had ever known. “I’ve been awake for fucking ages waiting for you to come home,” he added, causing Eren's chest to ache. His mouth formed an ‘o’ shape and he looked at the dog causing a mess on the floor, the liquid on her fur spilling off and pooling around his feet, muddy paw prints left a trail from the front door to where they had been caught in the entrance to the living room. Figuring that the dog wasn’t going to move, he moved to grab a towel from the airing cupboard-- he hoped he wouldn't pick out a good one that Jean was 'saving for a special occasion' which would lead to another bollocking.

“She needs somewhere to go, babe,” he reasoned, holding the towel in one hand. It was the towel they used when they bleached Jean’s hair so he figured that it was safe to use. He pouted when he noticed the expression clouding Jean’s sharp features, and hoped the adorable look would work on Jean now, since it usually worked in any other situation.

Jean groaned and rubbed at his temples with his thumb and index finger, circling them and digging them into his head, trying to remove the tension that had been building as soon as he’d caught sight of the empty side of the bed. “I know she needs somewhere to go, but that ‘somewhere to go’ can be a kennel."

"No, it can't. I can care for her. We've been talking about getting a pet for a while. Why can't I keep Titan?"

"Who the fuck is Titan?" Jean asked, his brows furrowed together.

Eren gestured to the dog, standing by him with her tongue lolling out of her mouth, a dopey expression on her face. He smiled sheepishly. "Titan. It's 'cause she's really big," he explained, and leaned down to stroke her again. Jean's eye started twitching and he rubbed at it, muttering as he did so. “Oh, come on, babe. Come stroke her.”

Jean shook his head but after ten seconds or so of Eren pouting at him and pleading, Jean gave in and moved forward. He was hesitant at first, not wanting to dirty himself, but he reached out his hand and pressed it to her coat. She was disgusting and Jean wanted to pull his hand away and run to the nearest sink and cleanse his hand but he decided against it, knowing that it would only upset Eren further. Even Jean couldn’t ignore that the dog was miserable, and that it deserved more than a hard wet bed in the middle of their street. She also looked really cute, or he assumed she did, it was hard to tell under all of the matted fur and dirt.  
Eren was a major dog person, and even though Jean was more of a cat person, he was more inclined to agree with what Eren wanted to do—mostly because he knew about his tendency to get huffy when things didn't go his own way. In a twisted way, Jean found that it was sort of endearing. After a few hurried pats, Jean pulled away, standing up and grabbing the towel from Eren who was standing close to him and wiping his hand, getting rid of the moisture.   
"I'm not saying she can stay, but-" Jean started, but was interrupted by Eren darting towards him and lifting him into the air, twirling him around and grinning. In shock, Jean kicked out his leg, hitting Eren in the shin but either the other man didn't realise or he just didn't care, he continued spinning him around nonetheless. Batting at his shoulders, Jean begged to be put down and once he had his feet on solid ground, he patted himself down and crossed his arms. "But," he reiterated, "You're the one to care for her.”

Eren knelt down but continued to listen intently before pressing his head against Titan's neck and stroking her fur. "You can stay with us and don't worry about a thing! I have everything you need," he told the dog in a childish tone, falling back onto his ass and smiling up at Jean who just looked away, huffing. Eren pushed himself away and reached for the cabinet, he pulled open the door and waved his hand around inside. Jean turned to look once he heard the sound of a plastic bag being pulled out and he raised an eyebrow. The grin remained stuck on Eren's face and he poured the contents of the bag onto the hardwood flooring.

"You fucking asshole! Where did you even get that shit!?" Jean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air once more as he saw the assortment of dog accessories and necessities scattered across the space between himself and his lover. A collar, some treats, bottles of shampoo and conditioners were among the objects. Eren picked up the collar, placing it around the dog’s neck and then patting her once it was attached properly. Titan sat down and leaned onto Eren, placing her paw on his thigh, causing a muddy print to be pressed into his clothing. Eren looked up, a look of amazement and joy plastered to his face, and for the first time that night, Jean giggled, hiding his mouth with the sleeve of his pyjama top. It was about time they acted like a real family, maybe now they could do it properly.

“I am not cleaning up its shit.” Jean told Eren then moved off, climbing the stairs to go back to bed. Maybe now he could sleep knowing that Eren was home safe.

Or so he thought, until he heard a crash then a choked, small gasp.

“Titan! No!”


End file.
